


Chasing You (it's the only thing i want to do)

by jinxocracy



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Pining, flinx - Freeform, kissing the hero to distract from the fact your team is committing robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxocracy/pseuds/jinxocracy
Summary: “What do you want?” she snapped.He pointedly ignored her question, “Come without your team again?”“I-” She paused, a plan forming in her head. “Yes, I-I did,”From behind Kid Flash, she could see Gizmo pop his head through the opening with a questioning look. Jinx raised her eyebrows, hoping that for once they could catch on.“I didn’t need some idiots slowing me down,”______Distracting the hero so your team can steal things behind his back? Not the best plan Jinx has ever come up with, but she thinks she can pull it off well enough.
Relationships: Jinx/Wally West
Kudos: 11





	Chasing You (it's the only thing i want to do)

**Author's Note:**

> sort of takes place after Lightspeed but before Jinx turns good. eh, timelines are hard.  
> title comes from "Chasing You" by Capital Cities ft Soseh!

Red lights zigzagged across the jewellery store. To most people, it looked random but to Gizmo it looked like a puzzle. A puzzle he was on the verge of solving.   
Or so he claimed.   
Jinx perched, cat-like, next to the opening of the vent. Below them, lay the heavily guarded store; riddled with high tech security cameras, pressure sensitive podiums and of course, motion sensitive lasers. Across from her, Gizmo fiddled with one of his homemade devices, one that could override the security system of the store and give them free access to all the jewels and precious metals they could hold. Well, that’s what it was supposed to do, at least. That was their whole plan.   
However, he’d been messing with it for 20 minutes now, and cursing the thing every 5, so Jinx was starting to get a bit suspicious about this device’s capabilities.   
“How much longer is this gonna take?” she hissed, shifting her cramping legs.   
“Uhhh,” his high pitched voice grated her ears, “Not long…”  
That wasn’t convincing, she narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled nervously.   
“The security system’s a bit better than I expected ‘s’all,”   
She rolled her eyes. Of course, he’s unprepared. Was there ever a time the H.I.V.E Five was properly prepared? To his credit, he had shut down two out of the three, it was just these lasers he was having trouble with. She just had to have a bit of patience.   
Jinx had very little patience. 

“Can you hurry up? I’m starting to get claus-” Mammoth stuttered on the word “Klaus-clor-uhh…”  
“Cyclophobic? Yeah I get that too,” Billy commented  
“Claustrophobic,” See-More corrected, “You have a fear of bicycles?”  
Billy shivered dramatically before a curious expression overtook him “Claustrophobic?”  
“Fear of small spaces,”  
“I thought it meant fear of Santa Claus,”  
“Where’d you hear that?” Mammoth asked.   
“It was on one of them television shows,” he defended.   
Jinx wasn’t a murderer but after listening to conversations like these, she could definitely understand the urge.   
“How much longer?” Jinx asked in a clipped tone, trying to ignore the twitch in her eye.   
“Just a few more minutes,” he muttered. At the very least, he was concentrating.   
“Man, you keep saying that!” Billy complained. He shifted, bumping into Jinx.   
She jerked her head towards him, tolerance wearing thin, “Be careful, you almost pushed me out!”  
“Well I am sorry!” he drawled sarcastically, “In case you haven’t noticed, it’s a just a little, tinsy, wincy bit cramp-”  
A pink flash. Billy stumbled backwards into See-More.   
“Got it!” Gizmo gleefully exclaimed. The laser lights disappeared with a single click.  
Jinx snapped her head forward. “Real-”  
Funnily enough, See-More didn’t appreciate being used as a landing mat by Billy and shoved him back, sending him careening into Jinx’s back.   
She shrieked, falling head first through the opening. Desperately, she flailed, trying to get some footing. Finally, she landed on her back, all the wind being knocked out of her.   
“Hehe, oops?” Billy nervously giggled. Jinx scowled and raised her middle finger. 

She got up and dusted herself off. On the bright side, she now had first choice. Grinning, she sauntered up to a case of earrings, eyes immediately set on some rose pink teardrops. She tapped one nail against the glass, hex at the ready.   
She felt a breeze behind her. _Oh no, please no_.   
“They match your eyes,” Kid Flash said, peering over her shoulder.   
“Oh for christ’s sake,” she seethed. She spun on her heels and faced him, folding her arms. If he noticed her disdain, he didn't show it. He just flashed his signature charming smile at him.   
“What do you want?” she snapped.   
He pointedly ignored her question, “Come without your team again?”  
“I-” She paused, a plan forming in her head. “Yes, I-I did,”  
From behind Kid Flash, she could see Gizmo pop his head through the opening with a questioning look. Jinx raised her eyebrows, hoping that for once they could catch on.   
“I didn’t need some idiots slowing me down,”   
He laughed almost sweetly, “You’re too good for them,”.  
She grimaced at the cheesy comment and focused on her team behind him. As silently as they could, they climbed down from the vent and set about looting. Fantastic! As long as she kept Blur Boy over here distracted, this might be a successful heist after all. She glanced back towards the redhead. This should be easy.   
“If that’s your argument for why I should be some snotty hero, it sucks,”  
His charming smile faltered, “I’m serious, Jinx,”  
With a sigh and roll of her eyes, she turned back to the earrings, still keeping him in her sights.   
“Y’know if you were a hero, you could just buy those,”   
“Guess what else I can do?” She placed her palm on the glass and hexed it, the shattering almost music to her ears, “Steal them,”  
There. Right there. Before he could cover it up with his ridiculous flirtation, she saw it. Fear. In his bright blue eyes. Fear of her. Fear of what she could do. She waits for that prideful power rush to hit her; the high that nothing else could match. It doesn’t come. All that comes is a churning pit in her stomach, more akin to guilt. She tried to shake the thought away. No, she was wrong, it wasn’t guilt, it was power. Jinx was feeling power.   
“Anything else you can offer me?” she said. Her tone shocked her, was she trying to flirt with him right now? She snuck a glance and caught See-More analysing her curiously, clearly having a similar thought pattern.   
_Well, if it works…_ she reasoned.   
“Uhh, non-idiots to work with?” He was distracted, focusing more on the earrings than her.   
She took a step forward, delighted in how he instantly turned his attention towards her. Serves him right. No one ignores her.   
“What, like you?”   
Slowly, he began to grin in that annoyingly teasing way of his, “Yeah, like me,”  
Jinx took another step forward. They were so close, fatally close. She could see the dusting of freckles across his face; he could see her heavy eye make up and the way it was wearing off. She could hear his heart, a heart that was too fast, perfect for him; he could smell roses and alcohol, a cheap perfume he imagined was a translucent pink to match her.   
“You couldn’t handle me, Flash,” Jinx grinned, something devilish.   
For once, something happened so quickly, Kid Flash couldn’t keep up with it. His throat felt like it was closing and he felt a hot flush travel up his chest and to his cheeks. _Oh god, he was-_  
“Are you blushing?” she asked quickly, brows furrowed.   
“No!” he answered, too quickly. He tugged at the neck of his suit.   
Jinx hated the thrill that ran through her. Ha! She had made him blush for once! This? This was better than being feared, by a long shot.   
Her happiness was cut short by her teammate, (of course they’d ruin this too) Billy, attempting to carry some sort of decorative statue. From the way he staggered about, she guessed it was heavy. Plus, it was so hideous, it almost impressed her. There was no way he was taking that back to their base. She tried to communicate that with a well-placed glare towards him.   
“What are you staring at?”  
She froze, eyes darting to Kid Flash, “Um,”  
He frowned, turning to look behind him.   
_Quick, quick, think of something! Anything!_  
She seized his shoulders and pulled him towards her.   
_Do something!_  
He tensed under her touch, expecting some kind of attack.   
_C’mon quickly!_  
She reached up and pressed their lips together, tossing an arm around his shoulders for security. She was kissing him. As a distraction. Only as a distraction. That's why she totally wasn't focusing on how muscular his back felt, or how sweet his lips were, or how she felt so dizzyingly happy she forgot that was he was a hero and she was a villain. That this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't focusing on all that whatsoever.

An exaggerated gagging noise pierced the silence and broke them apart. Jinx glanced over Kid Flash’s shoulder to find Gizmo almost dry-heaving. She bit back a laugh.   
Kid Flash was in another world completely. His eyes bulged out of his head, face as red as his hair, mouth slack. Just to check, she waved her hand in front of him. Nope, nothing. Kid Flash had officially checked out of this realm of reality. She couldn’t help but smirk.   
“Let’s go!” See-More yelled.   
Oh right, they were committing a crime. Jinx nodded, getting ready to make her escape. She ran toward the vent opening and then stopped, and turned back for one last taunt.   
“See ya later, Blur Boy,” 

* * *

Later, in their base, they admired their haul of jewels and purses (thankfully Billy had left that ugly statue behind,). It was almost nice. If it wasn’t for Gizmo screaming his little bald head off about Jinx’s, uh, _distraction techniques_.   
“That was the most disgusting, most revolting, most awful thing I have ever seen in my life!”   
She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, “It was a good distraction!”  
No one could deny that, surely.  
“I feel like there were other things you could have done,” See-More mumbled.   
Of course, Jinx was wrong.  
“Does it matter?” she felt a strange defensiveness rise in her “We got what we came for!”  
He half-heartedly shrugged, “Just saying,”  
“Fine, next time you can flirt with him.” she sneered, storming off to her room. From behind her, she could hear the boys laugh and begin to tease See-More, whilst Gizmo was still agonising over her PDA with Kid Flash.   
“I need to make some sort of memory wiping gun!”

By her windowsill, she stared at the untouched rose in a vase and the note that lay next to it.   
_‘Sorry about messing up your room, I tried to fix it as best as I could!’_ It read in blocky scrawl. She kept it in the room, never going near it. Sometimes, she thought about destroying it with a nasty hex. Sometimes, she could do nothing but laugh at it. At the idea of being a hero.   
Her mind returned to the kiss. Frustrated, she slammed herself back into her bed and buried her face in the pillow, like it could block out the thought. She thought about how ridiculous of a plan it was in the first place. About how lucky she was that it worked, any other hero would’ve thrown her off and arrested her, or worse. About how warm he was. About how soft his lips were.   
She sat up quickly. No, she wasn’t thinking about that. Not if she could help it. Jinx got up and paced, trying to think of anything else.   
“It was just a distraction!” she muttered under her breath. “Why am I so worked up over it?!”  
She stared at the rose again. She felt no anger, nor superiority towards it, just a strange...longing. Longing for his flirty quips, his roses, his warmth.   
Did she...miss him?  
Everything in her wanted, _longed_ , to go up and grab the rose. She didn’t. She wouldn’t. If she did, she knew she’d be admitting to something. Admitting that her flirting was more than a clever distraction technique, that the kiss was more than just a desperate act to protect her and the team. All things she couldn’t face. Yet.   
Jinx got into her pyjamas and climbed into her bed, pointedly facing away from the rose. As she nestled into the sheets, she remembered something.   
The earrings.   
She had forgotten to get them.  
Damn.   
She should be disappointed. She’ll tell the Hive Five she is disappointed. She won’t admit she isn’t, not really, because that’s admitting to something more too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
